Confliction2
In where I go more in-depth with this theoretical game, which I hope isn't too similar to Overwatch... to which is probably is. =Mechanics= *'Health' - Obviously, every character has a health bar. The amounts of health vary between characters, the more tanky characters typically having more health, while the more fragile-looking characters have less health. If a character is attacked, but only a small percentage of health is lost, it will slowly heal back (like how a slap to the face hurts less if you wait a while). *'Armour' - Armour is just like health, except it can't be healed back; it's the health of the character's apparel. Every character has armour, but some have more than others. Sometimes it's just a sliver of health, sometimes it's a massive chunk. The only way for armour to come back, is for the character to die and respawn, through a Fabricator, or via Whipsnake's passive ability. *'Stamina' - Every character also has a stamina bar. Like the health bar, the amount of stamina depends on the character. Expect the more athletic characters to have more of it. Stamina is depleted through running, climbing, sticking landings, jumping, and performing melee attacks. If this sounds like you'll be low on stamina all the time, then you'd be wrong, because you shouldn't be hopping and flopping all over the place anyway. When you run out of stamina, you'll halt for a bit, and you cannot use stamina-based manoeuvres until half of the bar is repleted. *'Ammo' - A staple in FPSes. Even though a lot of the characters have weird weapons, most often than not, they use a form of ammo. *'Sprinting' - Holding SHIFT while moving results in a sprint. While sprinting, characters move faster, though how much faster they get depends on the character. If you head straight first into a wall, the character will push off said wall, or with low stamina, crash instead. *'Crouching' - Holding CONTRL results in a crouching position. To make teabagging/dodging less fun, and make things more realistic, less athletic characters take longer to drop down to crouch and rise up to assume a standing position once again. And if you keep rising and dropping repeatedly, you start to consume stamina... because what you're doing is basically a sit-up. *'Jumping' - Holding SPACEBAR results in a quick jump, which takes up a bit of stamina. If you jump while holding a directional key, you'll jump to that direction, and if you jump right after sprinting, you go farther. *'Climbing' - Holding SPACEBAR against a wall (ideally with a ledge) will have your character attempt to get up said wall. While it heavily depends on the character, higher ledges take longer to get to, and they may not be climbable at all if your character isn't athletic enough. The speed of which a character gets up from a ledge also varies from character to character, and doing all of this takes stamina. *'Falling and Sticking Landings' - If there is enough height, a character can take damage from falling and hitting the ground. That is, unless you press CONTROL right before landing to perform a sort of roll to break your fall. Obviously, the roll becomes less effective the higher you fall. If you sprinted and/or jumped before falling, you take much more damage. *'Provoked Stance' - This is more of a cosmetic feature than anything. When not engaged in battle, the character's weapon and hands aren't shown on screen, because they're lowered. Of course, the weapon is shown for some characters anyway, because some weapons simply can't be lowered. If you or an ally spots an enemy, your character will visibly ready their weapons, showing them on-screen. If there is no disturbance within 6 seconds, the character lowers their guard once again. Attacking and using any of your abilities brings up a provoked stance, but it goes away quicker. *'Battle Damage' - Also a cosmetic thing. As a character's health bar depletes, you can start to see damage on the character model. *'Minimap' - On the upper right portion of the screen, there is a small toggle-able minimap. This map doesn't show the structure of the map, but rather the objective and the presence of enemies (including constructs) only. While the objective marker is always on the map, enemies only appear on the map if you or an ally has them in their field of vision. Once an enemy is out of sight, their last appearance will stay on the map for about 2 seconds before disappearing. *'Downing/Brink State' - Once a character's HP reaches zero, rather than dying, they become unconscious, or downed. Although the exact time depends on what attack knocked them out, a character will eventually die if they are in this brink-of-death state for too long, which would, by default, be 5 seconds. The player can choose to die prematurely so that they can respawn faster. If they are downed too many times in a row without dying, they'll die immediately the next time their health bar is depleted. *'Health Stations' - The equivalent of the health pack. Simply stand on the small platform to receive its healing energy. They come in three different variations: Minor Health Stations (heals back 50), Medium Health Stations (heals back 200), and Major Health Stations (heals back 350). After being used, it takes scaling amounts of time to recharge. You know it'll be able to be used again when it starts glowing. *'Fabricators' - The equivalent of the ammo pile, only coming in one variation. Its other function is to repair armour, which make up a large percentage of the health bar for some characters. It doesn't replenish all of your armour/ammo instantly; you have to stay in the fabricator for it to gradually fill up your armour hit points/ammo. *'Spawn Rooms' - The room... where you spawn. Unlike other games, though, you are not invincible while in the spawn room, but enemies cannot enter. Instead, there is a Major Health Station and a Fabricator, both modified to do their jobs much faster. To make spawn camping a bit less fun, there will always be at least three entrances from different points of the spawn room. *'Call-Ins' - If you feel like you're not being an effective team member with the character you're currently playing, there is a large machine in the spawn room that you can interface with to call in a different character and swap to them. There are a bunch of downsides, however. It takes a few seconds to call them in, you must wait a longer time to be able to call your previous character back, and only one player can swap out at a time. If your character had sustained damage before swapping, they will keep the damage, but some health will be regenerated equal to the amount of time they were benched. *'Feed' - The Feed can be accessed by pressing ENTER. This is basically the chat. It's located on the upper left, and it also acts as a killfeed. To prevent kills from being engulfed by messages, they stick around on the Feed for longer, and don't disappear when messages start piling up. *'Level System' - Standard fare; by winning matches, you gain exp, and eventually you'll level up. Every few levels, you'll receive a bunch of goodies. *'Alternate Abilities' - One of the goodies you can receive from levelling up are Alternate Abilities, or just Alts for short, which you can replace your standard abilities with. Alts can change the way a character plays, and depending on the configuration, can move them across classifications. To prevent imbalance, you will only be paired with other players with the same amount of Alts on their account. =Characters= *'Template' **'Main Weapon' (MW) - The character's main way of dealing damage. Comes in two varieties: ranged, which typically consumes some type of ammo and melee, which consumes stamina. **'Quick Melee' (QM) - A close-ranged attack that does a bit of damage. Depending on the character, this can be prolonged into a series of attacks, used simultaneously or combined with other abilities. Unless stated otherwise, all melee attacks consume stamina. **'Ability 1' (A1) **'Ability 2' (A2) **'Charged Ability' (CA) - Unlike the two normal abilities, you need to fill a meter in order to use Charged Abilities. Although it fills itself passively, you can expedite the process by dealing, blocking and healing back damage. **'Passive Ability' (PA) - Passive Abilities are not as powerful as the other abilities, but they have no cooldowns nor do they require charging to be used, so they can be used very often. Assassins *'Autarch' **'Royal Dane' (MW) - Single point shooter, high damage, low fire rate, low ammo capacity, average reload speed. The first 12 bullets are two times more powerful than the rest of the bullets. **'Instrument of Chaos' (QM) - Low swing speed, short range, high damage. **'Lurk' (A1) - Autarch becomes invulnerable and invisible by hiding in a shadow. Your gun's ammo is replenished while hidden. **'Blindside' (A2) - Fills an enemy's entire screen with blackness. **'Blackout' (CA) - Creates a small dome of shadows. All enemies within this area lose the ability to see, and receive small amounts of damage. **'Shadow Seeker' (PA) - When under a shadow, Autarch becomes faster and stronger. *'Lightspeed' **'Photon CRG' (MW) - Single point shooter, low damage, high fire rate. Self-replenishes ammo over time, but you can perform a manual reload by sacrificing some of your speed meter. **'Pummel' (QM) - Rapid melee, Short range. Can be used simultaneously with your main weapon. Becomes faster as your speed meter. **'Light Burst' (A1) - Short-ranged damaging AoE blast. Regardless of range, enemies who look at the burst will receive momentary blindness. **'Dash' (A2) - Movement ability. While this ability is activated, you can run up walls and pass through enemies. Requires stamina. **'Daybreak' (CA) - While activated, you take reduced damage and your speed meter is temporarily maxed out. **'Momentum' (PA) - Sprinting fills a Speed Meter. The higher it gets, the faster you move and attack. *'Cryoman' **'Cryonic SMG' **'Icy Blade' **'Flash Freeze' **'Frost Mine' **'Whiteout' **'Ice Trail' *'Tiger Eye' **'Tiger's Paws' **'Leg Sweep' **'Lunge' **'Track Scent' **'Berserk' **'Predator' Bruisers *'Aftershock' **'Earthen Ballista' **'Earthen Hammer' **'Bulwark' **'Fissure' **'Tectonic Mayhem' **'Seismograph' *'Jackhammer' **'Fists of Fury' **'Kickbox' **'Stampede' **'Parry' **'Devastation' **'Tough Skin' *'Lexicon' **'Mob Minigun' **'Sonic Shout' **'Echolocate' **'Bellow' **'Connections' *'Zephyr' **'Gale Force MG' **'Backdraught' **'Tempest' **'Wings of Liberation' **'Dust Devil' **'Loft' Protectors *'Fracti' **'Crystal Ball' **'Blunt Force' **'Shatter' **'Glass Barrier' **'Refracting Storm' **'Stability' *'Gold Trident' **'Mechanical Trident' **'Hydraulic Aegis' **'Deluge' **'Poseidon's Blessing' **'Gladiator' *'Inferna' **'Orbs of Fire' **'Scorch' **'Combust' **'Heat Field' **'Fiery Maelstrom' **'Dance of Embers' *'Stronghold' **'Force Guards' **'Force Bash' **'Static Forcefield' **'Reinforce' **'Shield Link' **'Personal Barrier' Guardians *'Europa' **'Isonic Hand Cannon' **'Hand Chop' **'Stasis Field' **'Red Herring' **'Comms Disruptor' **'Invis Protocol' *'Kingwood' **'Briar Recurve' **'Wood Shaft' **'Flower Bed' **'Palisade' **'Flourish' **'Therapeutics' *'Vibro' **'Vibroblaster' **'Wave Emitter' **'Quake' **'Rift' **'High Amplitude' **'Frequency' *'Voltaje' **'Electricós Batutas' **'?' **'Hold Up' **'Defribillator' **'Power Surge' **'Voltage Hazard' Healers *'Centrifuge' **'Chemical Cannon' **'?' **'Apothecary' **'Concoction' **'Bombardment' **'Chemical Spill' *'Dàxiān' **'Gùn Staff' **'Palm Strike' **'Restore' **'Time Bubble' **'Temporal Limbo' **'Eternal Youth' *'Haven' **'Emergency Rifle' **'Beat Down' **'Stabiliser' **'Patch Up' **'Relief Drop' **'First Responder' *'Pharmacy' **'?' **'?' **'Antiserum' **'Narcotic' **'?' **'Reagent' Sentinels *'Blackbird' **'Gauntlet Rifle' **'Clobber' **'Supply Drop' **'Barricade' **'Sky Strike' **'Hyper Endurance' *'Machinos' **'Combat Drones' **'Sentry Flyby' **'Nano Burst' **'Station Drone' **'Overclock' **'Nano Regen' *'Red Cloak' **'Aggresor' **'Crossblade' **'Tetsubishi' **'Enmaku-Dan' **'Explosive Bolt' **'Assassin's Post' *'Whipsnake' **'Stingwhip' **'Whiplash' **'Grapple' **'Dual Havoc' **'Artificier' Extra *'Silencer' **'Hardiron Sniper' **'Bowie Knife' **'Vapourise' **'Fuming Grenade' **'Miasma' **'Gaseous State' Potential Game Modes Category:Post-Test Page Category:WIP Category:Subpages Category:Games